This invention concerns a device for supporting trash bags in trash bag containers, and particularly t-shirt grocery bags that are now used in grocery stores. Plastic bags are now widely used in trash cans, containers, and waste baskets of any size or shape. One of any of several reasons for this is that when the trash bag is in the trash container or waste basket, then all of the refuse placed in the container goes directly into the receiving plastic trash bag. The trash bag can then be easily and quickly removed from the trash container, with the trash bag being taken to the second point of disposal, without having to move or carry the trash container along to the second point of disposal, or returning the trash container back to its original location. Further the trash bags accept wet refuse such as food or the like, without wetting the inside of a waste basket. Still further, the trash container or waste basket doesn't receive trash on its surfaces, and accordingly always is maintained in a new and clean condition. Still further, it is much easier to carry the trash in a trash bag, than in a trash can. Especially, if the refuse from several trash cans are being taken to a secondary disposal point in one trip. The new t-shirt type grocery plastic bags, are particularly useful for this, because they have carrying straps which ease carrying the refuse to a secondary disposal point.
In using plastic bags for waste baskets, particularly in offices and the like, a trash bag is placed in the trash can or wastebasket with the upper end of the bag folded over the upper rim and down the outer sides of the upper end of the waste basket. While this is serviceable, it requires a relatively expensive bag to be used and also the end of a trash bag usually falls down or is pulled down into the waste basket when in use.
Accordingly there is a need for an inexpensive, serviceable, and easy to use support device for supporting plastic bags, and particularly the t-shirt type plastic bags, in trash containers. While there are some devices that are presently being used for this purpose, these devices are generally made of wire and thus are expensive and not bendable. Such devices are often limited to particular types and shapes of trash containers, and also are expensive.